


Experience is a [...] Teacher

by DelektorskiChick



Series: Pushing the Limit [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Outing, Again, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Vibrators, it's too short!, really not that many tags for this one, wherein I beat up Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelektorskiChick/pseuds/DelektorskiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint accidentally leaves his comm on. The whole team (minus Thor) is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience is a [...] Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Also Known As; The One Where the Team finds Out  
> Exactly what it says on the label. Remember when Natasha said she’d strap vibrators into her boys when they were on a mission? Well, the time has come.  
> This is also where the first hints of plot started appearing, come to think of it.  
> Title from a C.S. Lewis quote. “Experience is a brutal teacher, but you learn. My God, do you learn.”  
> Double posting today! I’m bored and I have some other crap going on, and putting this out in the little used ot3 tag for this trio makes me happy.  
> I also feel like it is time to clarify my timeline. As of August 2015, I accept through Ant-Man as canon, movie-wise (sans Age of Ultron. Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal, Joss!) My brain tends to diverge after that. The Avengers have found Bucky, he's doing better, and Natasha and Clint have taken him under their (metaphorical) wings. We'll see how that changes with further movies.

Bucky wasn't sure Clint knew that his comm was on. One thing for certain, judging by the looks everyone was throwing around the quinjet, he may have been the only one who didn't.

*

"”It'll be fine,” she said. “I won't turn it on if it's a life or death situation”, she said. “I won't let it affect your aim.” Well that's just bull. Shit." Clint was aware that he probably shouldn't be spewing his anger around his coworkers, but dammit, his whole body hurt. One of Dr. Doom's freaking 'bots had managed to sneak up behind him and start putting the beat down on him before he knew what was happening. The only reason he wasn't decapitated right now was because he'd been bent in half from a blow just as Cap's shield had gone zinging over his head. Once that issue had been taken care of, Natasha's stupid little game had thrown off his aim just enough to almost get Tony killed.

And goddammit, his ass _hurt_.

He continued muttering under his breath, placing a thousand curses upon Natasha and whatever idiot had introduced her to what a vibrator could do to a man's ass.

"Um, Legolas? Did you really just say there's a plug up your ass? A vibrating plug?"

Clint glared at Tony.

"Got something against it?"

"Whatever gets you off gets you off, bud. But could you try not telling the whole team?"

Clint finally made an effort to look around. Steve was pink from the roots of his hair down. Natasha and Bucky were pointedly NOT looking at one another, but he doubted that anyone not aware of their dynamic would notice anything but them staring at walls. Bruce was looking at him with his head cocked, as though studying something under a microscope that he'd never seen before. And Tony... Tony was just sitting there, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Anything else you want to admit for the whole class?"

"How much of it did you hear?"

"Enough." That came from Steve, though it would have been like pulling teeth to get him to admit it.

"It certainly explains why you're sweating so hard." Said Bruce.

"I mean, we all knew that you and Romanoff were a thing, hell, we even figured she was the one who wore the pants in the relationship, but we didn't know she liked to strap you into fun things like vibrating dildos-"

"One more word, tin can, and I swear to god I'll-"

Tony never learned what exactly Clint was threatening him with because it was at that moment that the archer doubled over, clutching at his abdomen and groaning. The raised eyebrow was moving to Natasha when it kind've got stuck on Barnes. He was sweating, his good hand was shaking, and he looked like he couldn't catch his breath. Certainly not as visible as doubling over, but still.

"Don't tell me, Romanov. The soldier's got one too?!"

"Well, yes. Why would I give one of my boys a treat and not the other?"

Clint moaned, and as the whole team watched, Natasha slowly turned one of the bolts on the widow's bites. And now they could hear the noise of the vibrators clear above the sounds of the men's panting.

Thankfully, the mild thump from outside the craft told them that they were landing. As soon as they'd docked and the door opened, Steve was off like a shot. Bucky made a mild noise that in another person would have been called protest, but for him it was just another whimper. Clint had no such qualms. The front of his pants showed very clearly just how hard he was, and in between moans he was... Fuck. He was _begging_.

"Please ma'am, _please_ , may I come?"

"You need to apologize for something before I'm even going to think about letting that happen." And damn, Bruce didn't think he'd ever heard Nat's voice that cold. Tony had, but he really couldn't remember right now. All of the blood that normally was in his brain was currently _not_ in his brain. At least, not in his upstairs one.

"Goddamn, that's hot, Romanov."

"You should see him when he's naked sometime, begging for me to fuck him. It's even better."

"Natasha, I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier over comms."

"You still need to apologize to James, whore. You just forced me to out him."

Clint's face was almost funny as the impact of those words hit him. "Bucky, God, I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven, as long as- _fuck_!" Natasha had twisted the dial up again. "As long as we're allowed to come sometime soon."

Both men looked up at her, and the raw need in their gazes was scorching, so hot it nearly burned the other two men in the quinjet.

And the one still lurking outside of it.

"If you're ready, you may come now. But know it will be a long night making it up to me." Clint nodded, eager to get this over with. He'd tested his stamina enough for one day. But Bucky shook his head. He could last a little while longer.

So Natasha stalked over to Clint and grabbed his hair with one hand while the other ground against the straining crotch of his pants, whispering all of the dirty things he needed to make his pleasure _last_ and _last_.

Tony went to go find Pepper. Surely there were still some vaguely horizontal surfaces (or even some vertical ones) in the tower that needed christening.

Bruce turned to the labs. Maybe if he lost himself in science for a while, the ache of Betty not being there would be a little less.

And Steve... Steve stood outside the quinjet, one set of gloved knuckles shoved between his teeth, the other hand pressing down on his crotch. Good god, he wanted to go in there and just _hold_ Bucky... But he was with Clint and Natasha. If he had people like that, ones willing to do things _for_ and _to_ him like that... What the hell could he ever want with someone like him?


End file.
